Truth
by Carrie6
Summary: This is just a dumb S/V fic. Vaughn gets drunk, goes to see Sydney. I think it's been done before, but just read it, it's entertaining (hopefully).


TITLE: Truth  
  
AUTHOR: Carrie  
  
NOTE: This is really kind of bizarre, just go with it. It's completely pointless, but possible entertaining. R&R~  
  
  
  
"That blows man." Weiss says, always one great with words. "I can't believe she actually agreed to go with you." He comments. I'd just told him about how the guy at the restaurant had given us a key to the inn. I never would have told him if I'd been sober, but I'm definitely not sober. "Do you think that you would have really gone through with it, had you not been found?" Weiss asks. He always gets philosophical when he gets drunk.  
  
"I dunno man, I know I wanted to." I tell him.  
  
"Do you think that she actually asked the waiter guy to do it?" Weiss's words are becoming slightly slurred and his eyes are drooping. I shrug my shoulders in answer to his question.  
  
"Do you love her?" Weiss asks, looking me right in the eye. If I were sober, I would have known how to answer this question, but being very not- sober, telling the truth seems like I very good idea.  
  
"Yeah. I do." I say, looking him in the eye.  
  
Weiss nods his head. "That's great man. Love is great. You know what they say." Weiss drifts off, and I don't have the energy to find out 'what they say.'  
  
Weiss stands abruptly, stumbling slightly. "Time." He says. I glance at my watch, but can't really see it clearly. I hate those damn spinning watches. I narrow my eyes at it willing it to stop spinning, and I can see that its 12:15 in the morning.  
  
"12:15." I tell him.  
  
"Damn I'm getting old. I'm drunk at 12:15. This is a sad day." Weiss says, shaking his head. However, he shakes it a little too hard and sits back down.  
  
I'm staring down into my beer, contemplating the beer-ness of it, when the bartender comes over to me. "You gonna answer that?" he asks me.  
  
"Hmm?" I ask. I'm then aware of an irritating ringing coming from my jacket, which is hanging off of my stool. "Oh." I say, reaching for my phone. The bartender walks away.  
  
I manage to get a hold of my phone and flip it open. "Vaughn." I say, glad that my name is one that I can slur without sounding weird.  
  
"Hey." Comes a voice from the other side. I know immediately who it is. "Can you meet me at the warehouse in 20 minutes?" she asks. Of course I can. I'd go anywhere for her.  
  
"Yeah." I say, trying to say as few words as possible. I know I shouldn't see her now, but knowing that she wants to see me makes me want to see her even more.  
  
"Bye." She says. I don't bother to say goodbye, I just fold up my phone and put it in my pocket.  
  
"Sydney?" Weiss questions. I nod. "You gonna see her?" I nod again and stand, stumbling slightly. I haven't stood in a while. "You look like shit." He tells me.  
  
"Thanks." I reply. Weiss stands to and leans in and sniffs me.  
  
"Smell like shit too." He says. He rifles in his pocket for a few moments and finally fishes out some gum. He hands it to me and I pop it into my mouth, nodding my thanks.  
  
"See you tomorrow." I say, walking out the door.  
  
"Like hell you will!" Weiss shouts. "I'm calling in sick!" he says.  
  
He just laugh a little and walk out of the bar. It's kind of cold, but not that bad. It's refreshing, but I don't think its going to sober me up in 20 minutes. I stick my hand out and hail a cab. When it pulls up to the curb, I open the door and fall into it. I give the driver directions to a corner about a few blocks away from the warehouse, having enough judgment to know that I shouldn't pull right up to it.  
  
When we get there, I toss some money at the guy and stumble out of the car. It takes me a second to figure out where I am, but I get my ground and start walking in the right direction. I finally get to the warehouse and glance at my watch. It's spinning slightly slower now and I take that as a good sign and enter the warehouse. I know that I'm late because Sydney's car is already there.  
  
I walk into the cage and I see her there waiting for me. She stands as I enter and smiles.  
  
"Hey." She says.  
  
I chew my gum a few times, trying to get my breath as fresh as possible before I reply. "Hey."  
  
She looks at me strangely and for the first time, I think about what I might look like. I'm still holding my jacket and my clothes are, no doubt, very wrinkled. I know that I'm not wearing my tie, and I have no idea where it is. It could be tied around my head for all I know. I reach up and touch my forehead, thanking god that it's not. Sydney sends me another weird look as I do this.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asks me.  
  
'No, definitely not.' I say in my head. "Yeah." I reply. Leaning. I need to be leaning against something so that I don't fall over. I walk over to the table as steadily as I can and lean against it. I'm proud of myself that I don't falter. Once I get my bearings I look up at her.  
  
"So." I start. "You wanted to see me?" I say this slowly, trying to annunciate.  
  
She looks at me again and I instantly curse myself for being so stupid as to come to a meeting drunk. What use am I to her drunk?  
  
"I was just wondering how it went with Kendall. I couldn't sleep knowing that maybe we were in trouble." She says. 'She's so great.' I think to myself.  
  
"It went fine." I say, limiting my words. I chew on my gum a few more times, paranoid that I reek of alcohol.  
  
"And.." She looks for an explanation. "Did he say anything? Did he seem suspicious?"  
  
"No, not really." I say. I know I need to expand on this. "I don't think he read the whole thing." I say. This seems like a very intelligent thing to say.  
  
She just looks at me for a minute. She takes a step closer to me and I instinctively chew my gum a few more times.  
  
"Are you drunk?" she asks. 'I'm screwed.' I think to myself.  
  
"No." I say. Wow, I'm a genius.  
  
She smiles a little. "Are you drunk?" she asks again. This time I know I'm screwed. 'Truth,' I think to myself.  
  
"Yes." I say.  
  
She laughs. I take this as a good sign and smile a little. But it's a nervous smile. I'm scared to death of what she's going to do. "What were you doing when I called?" she asks me. This seems like a stupid question, but I answer anyway.  
  
"Drinking." I tell her, and she laughs again.  
  
"Really?" she says sarcastically. "I mean where were you?"  
  
"With Weiss. At a bar." I reply.  
  
"Why were you there." She asks me. I'm getting kind of sick of these questions.  
  
"Weiss said I looked tense." I tell her. She laughs again. I'm glad she thinks this is so funny.  
  
"How did you get here." She asks me.  
  
"I took a cab to over there." I say and I point at the wall in the direction that I came from. She follows my hand. "Then I walked." I say, proud of my answer.  
  
She smiles. I hope she liked my answer too. "You didn't have to come you know." She tells me. She doesn't seem to understand that I can't deny her anything. I feel obligated to make her understand.  
  
"Yes I did." I tell her. She looks surprised. "I can't say no to you." I say.  
  
She smiles again. I'm starting to think that this truth thing is a pretty good idea. Suddenly, an idea comes to my head.  
  
"Syd," I say, "in France, when we were at the restaurant, did you ask the guy to give us the key?" I ask her, fearing her answer.  
  
She makes the same face that she made when I asked her that the first time, at the restaurant. She looks away from me and blushes. I see her nod ever so slightly. "When I went to the bathroom, I saw a sign for the inn, and I asked the owner if there were any rooms available. He told me that there were, but I didn't go any further than that." She tells me.  
  
Now I laugh. "Do you think we really would have gone through with it? If we hadn't been found?" I ask, dying to know the answer.  
  
"I know I wanted to." She says, and I recognize my own words from earlier that night.  
  
"Me too." I tell her. We have another one of those moments we've been having lately, where we look into each other's eyes and just get lost. She looks away.  
  
"You should probably be getting home." She says and I nod. "Do you need any help?" she asks me.  
  
"No, I'll just walk for a while and take a cab back home." I tell her. I gradually feel myself sobering up.  
  
"Okay." She says. "Sorry I called you out here so late."  
  
"No problem. I wanted to see you anyway." I tell her. She looks surprised by this, and I don't really know why. I always want to see her. "I'm sorry." I say. "For showing up like this. It was really." I search for the right word, "unprofessional." I tell her.  
  
"Don't apologize." She says. "I like seeing the unprofessional Vaughn." She tells me. I smile at this. She never ceases to surprise me. She throws me a mischievous smile and walks out the door.  
  
I stay in the warehouse for a while longer, running our conversation through my head and thinking about how stupid I am. I guess it could have been worse. I could have declared my undying love for her and had her beat me up. Overall, tonight went okay. I had fun with Weiss for the first time in a while, I saw Sydney, I found out that she wants to sleep with me. I think that's the best part. And I think that will keep me going for a long, long time.  
  
A/N: sorry that was so stupid.I'm in kind of a weird mood..let me know what you think, I didn't really know how to end it, so if you have any suggestions... 


End file.
